Along with continual progress of information technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and electronic translators have become articles of frequent use in everyday lives of people. General portable electronic devices use chargeable Li batteries, Ni-MH batteries, or Ni—Cd batteries to provide the required electricity.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional voltage transformer 10a comprises a main body 11a, which has a transformer circuit unit (not shown) therein. The input end of the transformer circuit unit joins a first plug 12a, and the output end thereof joins a cable 13a. The other end of the cable 13a joins a second plug 14a. The first plug 12a can be plugged into a socket of 110V or 220V alternating current (AC). Through the function of the transformer circuit unit, a direct current is obtained. The direct current is transferred to the second plug 14a via the cable 13a. The second plug 14a can then be plugged into a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone to provide the required electricity.
However, the specification of the above voltage transformer must have various kinds of different designs according to different portable electronic devices. Therefore, a user usually needs to purchase various kinds of voltage transformers of different specifications, hence increasing economic burden to the user and resulting in much inconvenience in use. Moreover, the voltage transformer can only provide the required electricity for a single portable electronic device, and cannot provide the required electricity for several portable electronic devices, hence limiting the usage and also resulting in much inconvenience for the user.
Accordingly, the above voltage transformer has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.